


Hope

by pisum_sativum



Category: Last Jedi, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisum_sativum/pseuds/pisum_sativum
Summary: Rey feels it the moment their fingers touch.





	Hope

Rey knows Kylo would come. The loneliness the mirror shows her resonates. It travels through her, through the Force to other half of the Bond.

She sucks in the air, hot and thick with fire, cold and stale in the spaceship, waiting for the dark presence to materialize.

They trade few words. Rey needs not explain. Kylo _ knows. _ He bears the same in his soul.

"You're not alone."

"Neither are you," Rey promises.

She doesn't see the monster behind the mask; she sees the soul as lost as she is.

Kylo is the only thing real at the moment, more real than the hut or even herself.

She holds out a hand, tentative and trembling. An invitation.

_ Take it. Take it. _

Kylo swallows. He peels off his dark glove_. _ His hand reaches out for hers slowly. Galaxies away, planets away, then suddenly inches away, atoms away…

Fire licks the hand with its vibrant light and casts dancing shadow on the brick wall.

Their fingertips brush across the universe. The slightest touch defies the concept of space and time. It is more than enough to tell her what Rey needs to know. 

There is still good in him.

_ There is hope. _


End file.
